


[Podfic] Come Home to You; And I Ask You To

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Depersonalization, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sibling Love, Takko is a construct, big ol pile of found family feels, thus has a complicated relationship with free will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The twins are back, but things are different now. The crew of the Starblaster adjusts.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Lup, Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Taako, The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580977
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Come Home to You; And I Ask You To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Home to You; And I Ask You To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748047) by [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Chapter | Stream  
---|---  
Chapter 1 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3).  
  
Chapter 2 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3).  
  
Chapter 3 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3).  
  
Chapter 4 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%204.mp3).  
  
* * *

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Bulk Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02%20Come%20Home%20To%20You.m4b)  
  
| 60 MB | 1:22:40  
Zip of all mp3s |  [[link to zip]](https://archive.org/compress/02comehometoyou/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/02comehometoyou.zip)  
  
| 57 MB | 1:22:40  
  
* * *

Individual Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
Chapter 1 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-10/81221997-44100-2-a21eba6c1f03b.m4a) | 17 MB | 0:24:56  
Chapter 2 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-10/81223049-44100-2-b6b86744e3d.m4a) | 23 MB | 0:33:02  
Chapter 3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-10/81223458-44100-2-b5fb5b9488077.m4a) | 6 MB | 0:08:23  
Chapter 4 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02comehometoyou/02.%20Come%20Home%20to%20You%20-%20Chapter%204.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-10/81223796-44100-2-bff9796f3f296.m4a) | 11 MB | 0:16:19


End file.
